degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
French Club
The French Club is a club at Degrassi Community School that was first introduced in Gives You Hell (1). The club's supervisor is Madame Jean-Aux. In Paris, the club's supervisor was Madame Cliquet, but Madame Jean-Aux became the supervisor again after the episode Honey. Current Members *Madame Jean-Aux (Instructor) Former Members *Madame Cliquet (Paris Instructor) *Tori Santamaria (2012-2013) *Campbell Saunders (2013) *Luke Baker (2014) *Eli Goldsworthy (2010-2013) *Alli Bhandari (2013-2014) *Jenna Middleton (2013-2014) *Connor DeLaurier (2013-2014) *Clare Edwards (2010-2014) *Imogen Moreno (2014) *Becky Baker (2014) *Maya Matlin (2012-2016) *Tristan Milligan (2012-2016) *Zig Novak (2012-2016) *Damon Carter (2012-2016) *Zoë Rivas (2013-2016) *Miles Hollingsworth III (2013-2016) *Winston Chu (2013-2016) Notable Events Season 12 In Gives You Hell (1), Cam joins Maya and Tristan in their French group. It is revealed that Cam had to make up a credit for French because he was too busy practicing hockey. In Gives You Hell (2), Tristan passes Maya his conversation he used on her facerange with Cam. After French class started, Cam congratulates Maya for Tristan. In Waterfalls (2), Madame Jean-Aux reads Tristan, Tori, and Maya's texts during French class. In Tonight, Tonight, Madame Jean-Aux gives her class an oral French exam, in which they all pass. In Karma Police (1), Zig and Damon help set up for the event, and Zig offers to sing for the club. In ' Karma Police (2)', Zig sings a song at the French Club event. He dedicates it to Madame Jean-Aux, and it is about kissing, which gives Madam Jean-Aux the false impression that he has a crush on her. Season 13 In Summertime, Maya, Tristan, Alli, Jenna, Zoë, and Clare are planning to go to Paris for an extra Foreign Language credit by taking a class over the summer. Maya's parents decide not to let Maya go after an incident with Miles. Then, she becomes rebellious exclaiming that it's useless to go. But after realizing what mess she is in, Maya goes to her parents and apologizes. However, Maya's mom changes her mind and let's her go. Maya, on the bus, realizes that Miles and Winston are also coming, but decided to ignore them and to spend time with Tristan instead. In All I Wanna Do, Alli is trying to sightsee around Paris with someone, but is lonely. Luckily she meets Leo and decides that she likes Paris. In My Own Worst Enemy, the juniors (Jenna, Alli, and Connor) with the freshmen ( Maya, Tristan, Miles, Zoë, and Winston ) have to do a project in their favorite thing in Paris. Alli receives a C, so she decided to redo it on the Louvre, but this creates boy drama between her and Leo. Fortunately, Alli is given a second chance by Leo. In About A Girl, there is drama going on between Maya, Miles, Tristan, and Zoë, which all happens in Paris. There is also drama between Connor, Jenna, Alli, and Leo going on in Paris. In Cannonball, Tristan is lost in the city of Paris, and Maya needs help finding him. And she needs help from the one person she hates, Miles. In Honey, it is the last day of Paris for the Degrassians. Tristan allows Maya to make a move on Miles, but when her attempts are working, Zoë ruins them. This made Miles dump Zoë. Meanwhile, Alli and Leo have one last day in Paris together. But when things go great, Dallas texts Alli starting the start of an abusive relationship. In Dig Me Out, Madame Jean-Aux is teaching a French class when Imogen comes in late not wearing a bra. Luke interrupts Imogen's presentation and comments about that, with Becky trying to settle her brother down. It is assumed that Imogen, and Becky are still part of the French Club even though they did not go to Paris. Mentions In All Falls Down (1), it is mentioned that Clare and Eli are in the French Club. Videos Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:School clubs